The Demon Within Us
by Legacy55
Summary: (My very first story... Read at your own caution...) We all know of demons like Naraku, but the strongest demons are the ones inside us. Can Inuyasha control himself and keep his friends safe from the demon within him?
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Within Us

His eyes quickly focused on the dark surrounding finding nothing but rocks. The cave was very damp, and a rancid smell came from deep inside.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked into the darkness. Nothing replied. The dog-demon slowly crept deeper into the cave, calling out his friends names as he went.

"Sango? Mirkiou? Shippo?" Inuyasha spoke each name louder, his voice echoed off the stone walls. Before long he made it to the source of the smell, his sharp eyes made out a large pile of demon bodies. "Ughh" Inuyasha muttered, covering his nose.

Suddenly an evil laugh came from the darkness. A figure clad in bone armor appeared in front of Inuyasha. "Naraku! What have you done with the others?"

"Glad of you to join us" he spoke in a cold, cruel voice. "I assure you your friends are all right, for the time being…"

"Naraku you bastard, I'll cut you to pices!" Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsugia, temporarily brining light to the room. He had caught a brief glimpse of Naraku, and the pile of bodies that surrounded him. He charged forward ready to cut him down, but his barrier shocked and burned his body. "Fool"

Naraku easily threw Inuyasha onto his back; the tetsugia flew from his hand and landed a few feet away. "Inuyasha!" a voice yelled from a corner of the cave. _Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought, he got to his feet and reached for his sword.

Naraku extended one of his tentacles and wrapped it around the half-demon's body. "Now Inuyasha, watch as your friends die!" right on queue the cave light up, revealing his friends tied in the very back. A thick miasma filled the cave, they began to choke. No matter how much Inuyasha fought he could not break Naraku's grip, he could only sit back helplessly as his friends died. His vision soon began to fade, Naraku raised a bony arm.

Inuyasha awoke gasping for air and sweating like mad. He looked around him and suddenly realized it was all just a nightmare, he lay back against the tree he was sleeping on. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from the darkness causing Inuyasha to jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" he told her sitting back down. "I'm sorry, it's just you were talking in your sleep…" Kagome said quietly. _Was I? What did I say?_ "Well its nothing, go back to bed" he ordered closing his eyes.

"Nothing? Look at you! You're covered in sweat!" she said rushing forward. "I said I'm fine, just leave me alone already!" he braked, shooing her away. Kagome turned angrily and walked away muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid Inuyasha".

The half-demon held his sword close and tried to get some sleep. He could still remember the dream perfectly, that terrible laughter, and his friend's desperate shouts for help. Shaking his head Inuyasha forced the thoughts out and went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Forgot to mention this before, I do not own Inuyasha)

Inuyasha awoke some time later in the early morning. Images from last night lingered in his mind, and it's as if he could still hear Naraku's laughter faintly. Despite this he couldn't remember much about the dream, just something to do with Naraku.

Only Kagome was awake, she sat packing up their supplies. "Morning Kagome" Inuyasha said with a yawn. "Hmph" she turned away and resumed her packing. "What?" he asked cluelessly. "Nothing! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Kagome said, mimicking Inuyasha from the night before. He suddenly remembered how he had pushed Kagome away and tried to apologize. "Just forget about it okay?" she replied angrily. Not wanting to piss her off anymore he complied.

Miroku suddenly turned in his bed a few feet from them. "Uhh… Sango" he moaned in his sleep. He raised a hand and began to grope the empty air in front of him. "I wonder what he's dreaming about…" Inuyasha said sarcastically. He looked over to still see Sango and Shippo asleep in their beds. Kirara lay cuddled in the demon slayer's arms. Wanting to hurry things up, Inuyasha began to help Kagome pack.

"Morning Inuyahsa, Kagome" Miroku greeted, "were leaving this place as soon as the others are awake, correct?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna stay another night in this forest, it's starting to reek with the stench of demons" Inuyasha explained.

"Well, we should hurry up then. I'll gladly wake up Sango" he said with a smile, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

The perverted monk crept over to where Sango was sleeping, "Touch me and die, Lech" she said, eyes still closed. "I swear I wasn't going to! I was merely waking you up!" Mirkou said as he got as far as possible from her. "Right…" she got out of bed and started to pack her things.

"And that just leaves Shippo" Inuyasha said, he walked over to Shippo/Kagome's bed and gave him a swift punch to the head. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Shippo yelled clutching his now bruised head. "Cause you didn't wake up stupid!" Inuyasha laughed, "Kagome! Inuyasha's picking on me!" the fox demon yelled. "Wait! Do-" "SIT BOY!". The rosary glowed and once again the half-demon was painfully forced into the ground. "Ow…"

20 minutes later Inuyasha and co. were making their way through the forest trying to find the main road.

"Sigh, were lost yet again" Kagome mumbled.

"Were not lost! I'm sure the road's around here somewhere" truthfully Inuyasha had no clue where he was going; he just hid it from the others.

Suddenly a black crow swooped down and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "What the hell? Get off me bird!" he batted it away, but not before something jumped off and onto his face. _Smack!_ "Myoga…"

"Ah master Inuyasha, how good to see you" he said landing on Inuyasha's hand.

"We haven't seen you since mount Hakurei, what's so important that made you crawl out of your hole?"

"Master Inuyasha, you offend me! While you've been looking for Naraku I've been braving the world in search for information!"

"More like hiding at Totosai's…" Shippo mumbled.

"There have been recent reports of a new demon lord! He has banded together an army of demons and prowls the countryside killing humans and building up his forces" Myoga explained.

"Demon Lord? Wasn't the last demon lord my-".

"Father? Yes. While this demon is nowhere near your father's strength, he could still be a major threat".

"Hmph, if I come across him I'll cut him to pieces, just wait and see" Inuyasha bragged.

"Master, that would be most unwise. You wouldn't be able to beat such a-"

"Quiet flee" Inuyasha flicked the demon pest off his hand and continued on his way. "Let's go already!" he called back to the others.

"Wait! Master Inuyasha!" Myoga hopped after them. "Sigh, why do I even try?"

While they searched for the road Inuyasha pondered what Myoga had told him. _Could this new demon lord be Naraku? Doesn't sound like him. While he did control a large amount of demons, he would never lead them around himself. He would just sit back and let them do all his dirty work. Then again, maybe Naraku was trying something new?_

"Stop" Inuyasha ordered. He sniffed the air around them and ran off to the right, the others followed.

'What is it?" asked Miroku.

"Demons, and lots of them. It's probably this new demon lord"

"Then why are we running towards them?" Kagome yelled, sometimes she could just not understand Inuyasha.

Before he could answer her, they arrived in a large clearing, much bigger than the one they had stayed in earlier. Everyone gasped as soon as they entered, before them stood a massive array of demons. Floating eyeballs, giant snakes, massive spiders, to whatever the hell those were, could be see and much, much more.

In the very center of the army, a huge demon towered above the others. It stood on two legs, and had massive tree like arms. On the ends were razor sharp claws at least a foot long. Covering its back and shoulders were a mass of spikes. Finally its face was a gnarled mess of scars, teeth and spit.

"Ah, humans have come to my domain, so much easier then hunting them down" it spoke after spitting out a half eaten corpse. "You're flesh will be most delicious!"

"Just try it buddy" Inuyasha unsheathed his now massive sword and raised it to fight.

"A half demon dare questions me? I am Jusake, lord of all demons!" he yelled. "Kill them all!

"I got the big guy, you deal with the others" Inuyasha rushed forward and began to cut down the demons within his path.

(Expect another chapter sometime over the weekend, will probably be longer then this too. Also please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A nice long battle scene here)

A demon spider rushed towards Miroku, he swung his staff and cut it to pieces. Another came from the right and he did the same. "There's way too many of them, I'll have to use my wind tunnel!" Miroku reached for the beads on his right hand.

"Miroku wait!" Sango yelled, "Look!" she pointed towards several spider like demons that had just crawled forward. The spat a purple looking poison that filled the air with a thin misname. "This is gonna take awhile…"

While the others fought the never ending horde of demons, Inuyasha was racing towards Jusake. "Wind Scar!" he yelled, his sword smashed into the ground creating blades of light that incinerated the many demons in front of him. He swung the sword around violently, cutting any demons stupid enough to get near him to ribbons.

"Hiraikotsu!" the demon slayer's boomerang carved its way through the demon horde and returned to her. Standing right beside her was Kagome; she was firing as many arrows as she could into the army.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled from on top of Kirara. The demon cat was running around biting and gnawing any demons that got in her path. Yet despite all of them fighting at full force they had barely put a dent in the army.

(Inuyasha)

Finally after cutting the head off a giant snake, the path to the demon lord was open. "You and your friends are quite impressive, but let's see how you fare against me!" Jusake charged forward and swung his sword like hands.

Inuyasha's quick reflexes easily avoided the attack, and he lunged with his own. The Tetsugia cut through the air and left a deep gash in Jusake's arm. With a painful yell he batted Inuyasha away with one of his massive hands. "Die half breed!" The spikes along his body suddenly shot out towards him.

He jumped into the air to avoid the barrage, however he was still hit by a few which left cuts along his body. "Wind Scar!" he yelled while in the air. The blades of light flew through the air; they hit and filled the area with a dark smoke. Inuyasha landed and smiled to himself, "Some demon lord that was".

"Don't think you beat me so easily half breed!" The smoke cleared and Jusake stood unharmed. _What! How the hell is he still standing?_ He thought at first, but then noticed the pile of demon parts in front of him. _The demons had taken the blast for him!_

(Others) 

"I'm all out of arrows!" Kagome yelled desperately. She and Sango had gotten separated and now she was in deep trouble. A small imp like demon ran forward with its claws raised. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled before throwing one of his sutra's at it. "Inuyasha better get back here quick, there's no way we can beat all these demons on our own".

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha zigzagged back and forth trying to avoid the deadly spikes still firing from Jusake's body. A fist came down and smashed the ground in front of him, taking the opportunity he quickly ran up the arm. He stopped around the shoulder area and stabbed the Tetsugia as hard as he could into the demon.

Jusake yet out another painful scream and flung Inuyasha off his body. He landed several meters from him, and the Tetsugia was still stuck deep inside Jusake, leaving Inuyasha unarmed. "Kill the half-demon!" a crowd of demons rushed forward to do their masters bidding.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The demons in front of him fell to pieces, yet many more still surrounded him. Several of them charged forward at the same time, "Ahh!" he yelled in pain as they bitted and clawed his body. "Blades of blood!" the demon's on his body were killed however he was left dripping blood all over.

"It seems without your sword you're just a weakling!" Jusake laughed, he reached out one of his hands and grabbed Inuyasha. "Perhaps I will keep you alive so you can watch me strip the flesh from your friends!". This horrifying thought shot across his mind, he had to protect his friends no matter what.

Inuyasha yelled and with all his might broke Jusake's grip. He was now beaten up and exhausted, but he had to keep going to save them. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he tried desperately. The attack didn't even faze the demon lord. "Very well then, I'll just kill you now!" he slammed both of his hands around Inuyasha trapping him. The pressure and pain was immense as the demon was literally squeezing the life out of him. _It's all over; I'm going to die…_

Suddenly he felt a growing power inside him. It raised up from the bottom of his soul and seemed to complete change his body. He no longer felt the crushing pain around him, and his exhaustion completely disappeared. His claws and fangs grew longer, his eyes turned a dark blood red, and finally marks appeared across his face. He was a full demon.

"What?" Jusake asked, his hands were forced apart as Inuyasha freed himself. He shot out like a cannonball and went straight through the demon lord's body. Turning back towards him, he ran up his back and literally clawed it to pieces. "Aghh!" Jusake desperately tried to crush Inuyasha, yet his speed was unparalleled. "Me, beaten by a half demon, impossible…" were his finally words as he sliced his throat. Within seconds he reduced the once mighty demon lord Jusake to a mere pile of flesh.

Seeing that there master was dead, the great demon army fled into the forest. The ones near Inuyasha were killed as he ran after them. His desire to kill had not subsided, he needed more blood.

Kagome and the others were amazed to see the massive army flee into the forest so suddenly. When the crowd cleared they spotted Inuyasha and ran towards him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running up to him. "Wait Kagome, don't!" Myoga yelled finally catching up to them.

"What?" she said stopping in her tracks.

"Master Inuyasha has transformed, look!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha closer, he had changed. He stood killing any of the demons that did not retreat. _Oh no! He must have gotten separated from the Tetsugia! _"I can bring him back, I have before!" she said rushing towards him.

Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome, to him she was no different from the demons, just another target to kill. She stopped a few feet from him, "Inuyasha…" she pleaded, "Turn back, please!". He raised one of his claws and took a step towards her, something in the back of his mind told him to stop_. Shes your friend, you're supposed to be protecting her!_ It urged, yet his feeling to kill took control.

Without fear she took another step forward and reached out to hug him, his claws went to grasp her throat. "Kagome!" Miroku tackled her out of the way of Inuyasha and quickly got to his feet. He thrust the Tetsugia into his the now full demon's hand and dragged Kagome away.

"What are you doing!" she yelled trying to kick free.

"Kagome, he was going to kill you, I could see it!"

"Inuyasha would never do such a thing" _Would he? _She thought in the back of her mind. He had turned full demon several times and each time she had been able to stop him. But Miroku was right, there was something different this time, she could see it in his eyes. Before he had recognized her, something had stopped him from attacking her. This time that look wasn't there; he had actually tried to kill her!

They all looked over to see Inuyasha returning to normal, the Tetsugia had suppressed the demon for now. Once his fangs and claws returned to normal he passed out, not wanting to stay any longer they dragged him from the clearing.

(With exams starting this week I may not be able to update as quickly as before. I will try to get at least one in this week)


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you all for the reviews, also I agree about the detail. My biggest weakness as a writer is detail; I can never seem to find a balance between that and moving the plot. I tried to add more detail into this chapter, hope it's enough!)

The moon was out by the time they found shelter. The building was an old shrine at the edge of the forest. The floor creaked whenever they moved and the walls were scratched and covered in dust. Despite the obvious flaws they were glad to find a place to rest and lick their wounds.

"There were so many of them, I'm surprised we got out of there alive" Miroku said. Kagome sat next to him treating a rather nasty bite on his left arm. Sango sat across a fire cleaning blood of her sword.

"If Inuyasha hadn't killed that demon lord we wouldn't have. They could have easily killed us all but I guess seeing their leader killed so brutally scared them off" she said.

"And… There!" Kagome finished treating Miroku, "Now to start on Inuyasha" she stripped off his ripped, blood soaked robe to see a gruesome sight. Several of Jusake's spikes had left deep bloody holes, claw marks and bite marks also covered his back. "I didn't think it would be this bad…"

After an hour of hard word Kagome finally finished treating Inuyasha's severe wounds, he still hadn't awoken.

A little while later Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. "Uhh" he rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. He let out a yell and immediately laid back down.

"Just take it easy Inuyasha, you're really beat up" Kagome rushed over to him with her first aid kit.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he struggled to ask.

"I'm fine, its yourself you should be worried about" she dabbed at the new blood that had appeared.

"Where are the others?"

"Miroku and Shippo are out gathering firewood and Sango's keeping watch for demons" She had assured the others that she would be fine with Inuyasha, even with all the demon's roaming around.

"I transformed, didn't I?"

"Yes" she said quietly.

"Did I hurt anyone?" His voice was deep with concern.

"No one but the demons" she gave an awkward laugh then went back to dabbing his wounds. "Inuyasha, you… you were different, you tried to kill me…" her eyes began to water and her voice trailed off.

_What! He'd never tried to kill her before, what was happening to him?_ "I'm so sorry Kagome, It'll never happen again. I promise" he laid a hand across her wet face.

"Ummm, bad time?" Miroku and Shippo had just entered the shrine, their arms full of firewood.

"Wha? Oh no, were fine…" she lied, then packed up her kit and helped them carry the wood to the fire. Her face was still wet with tears.

Before long Sango entered saying that the demons were roaming the forest. She sat around the fire and began to warm up.

"Ah, I see milord is awake now" came a small voice from the entrance. Myoga hopped inside and sat right beside Inuyasha. "I think I can explain why Inuyasha's demon form didn't recognize Kagome" they all turned their attention to Myoga.

"You see, in every half demon resides the human spirit, and demonic energy. Normally both of these co-exit together in harmony. However when a half-demon comes under great pain, loss or suffering there demonic energy takes over, as when Inuyasha becomes a full demon. Whenever this transformation happens the demonic energy grows, and the human spirit grows weaker"

"So, evertime I transform I grow stronger?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Not necessarily stronger, more in the terms of it getting harder to control yourself. If the demonic energy inside a half-demon were to grow too strong they forget almost everthing they remembered before. They could kill their closest friend, or even their lover." Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other when he said this.

"If you continue to frequently transform, even the Tetsugia will not be able to stop the transformation!"

Later that night while everyone slept, Inuyasha laid thinking about what Myoga had said. While he remembered very little whenever he transformed, he did know that he become a force of unstoppable power. No one was safe near him, that's why he always hung to the Tetsugia so tightly. But if even the Tetsugia couldn't stop it…

In the morning Inuyasha once again awoke to find only Kagome awake. He could feel fresh bandages on his wounds . Feeling a lot better he got to his feet and walked outside where Kagome was standing. She was leaning on the wall gazing up into the morning sky.

"Kagome" she turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing? You're not well enough to be walking around!" She tried to drag him back into the shrine.

"Stop" she stopped and looked into his yellow eyes.

"Kagome" Inuyasha had been thinking this most of last night; he had finally come to a decision just before he had fallen asleep. "I'm leaving" was all he said.

"What! Why?"

"You have to understand. All this time I've been able to protect you from Naraku, The Band of Seven, and the countless other demon's who've tried to kill you. But there's one thing I can't protect you from, **myself**."

"But Inuyasha you can't just leave, you just-"

"I tried to kill you! If Miroku wasn't there you would be dead right now. And, I'm afraid next time I transform I'm going to wake up and find you dead…"

"You won't transform though! You said yourself you wouldn't!" She couldn't believe this was happening; she couldn't imagine a life without Inuyasha.

"You heard what Myoga said last night, I can't control myself. Even the Tetsugia may not be able to stop it. This is the only way I know you'll be safe, go back to your own time where you belong!" Inuyasha shoved her away and ran down the shrine steps. He had run so fast that Kagome didn't see the tears running down his face.

"What?" everyone yelled after Kagome had told them what happened.

"Yes, he ran off and told me to go back home…" Kagome said depressingly, her face wet with tears.

They sat around the burnt out fire from last night, Miroku sat cross-legged across from her, Shippo sat on his left shoulder while Myoga was on the right. Sango sat beside her; she stroked Kirara who was sitting in her lap.

"Well we have to go after him, the forest is crawling with demons and it's not safe with him being in his current state" They all agreed and went out on Kirara.

Inuyasha slowly made his way through the dense forest. Being a demon his wounds healed a lot faster than a human, however he was still a bit sore. He didn't know where he was going to go, just as long as it was away from the others. He would find a place to stay then rest until his wounds healed, after that he would go hunt Naraku. So far he hadn't encountered any demons; they must have been scared of him.

Sango and the others scanned the forest from the air; however the only thing they would find were stray demons. "Kagome, it's going to take us forever to find him in here!" Sango said.

"Were not just abandoning him like this, we have to keep looking!" she yelled back. _Inuyasha, I hope you're alright…_

He stumbled into a clearing much like the one he faced Jusake in. However the air here was much different, in was much colder yet no breeze came through. In the very center he noticed a man, as he got closer he realized he was far from it.

His skin was a light shade of blue, as if he had spent the night covered in snow. His hair looked like something from Kagome's time; it was spiked up and looked to be frozen solid. Across his body was a set of armor that appeared to be made of ice, and two long swords of ice were attached to his back.

"Ah, you must be Inuyasha. What a pleasure to meet you, I am Kōri."

(Hope you enjoyed it, Exams are all done so I should be able to update faster)


	5. Chapter 5

(Thanks for the reviews, and I meant to spell it like that. It means ice in Japanese)

One of Inuyasha's hands dropped to the Tetsugia. "And just what the hell do you want?"

"Ha, Naraku told me you had a hot temper" Ever word he spoke sent a shiver down his spine.

"Naraku? So that must mean you're one of his little incarnations, I'll cut you to pieces just like the rest of em!" He unsheathed his sword and got ready to strike.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me in that state? You don't stand a chance against me"

"I don't need to be at full strength to kick your ass!" Inuyasha ran forward and slashed at him. Kōri merely raised a hand and in a flurry of snow Inuyasha was flung backwards.

"Do you feel that chill down your spine? That is the coldness of death, and you're about to meet it!" Again he raised his hand and shards of ice came out of nowhere. Inuyasha was just able to roll out of their path. He quickly got to his feet and ran back towards him.

More shards cut through the air; he turned the Tetsugia and used it as a shield against the ice. "Naraku told me you would be in a weak state, I didn't imagine it would be this easy" Snow stated falling from the sky even though there wasn't a cloud in sight. Thinking it was nothing Inuyasha pressed forward.

Once again he reached him and desperately tried to cut him, however instead of being flung away the light layer of snow on the ground suddenly stuck to him. "What the-?" The snow across his body suddenly became very hot; it felt like it was burning his skin. "Ahhh!" Inuyasha collapsed from the intense pain but still clung to his sword.

"The cold is horrible to those unprepared. It has claimed many lives and continues to this day" Inuyasha couldn't imagine that mere snow was killing him; the heat still burned him and stopped him from moving.

Mean while.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

A small Imp wandered along a river desperately looking for his master. Behind him walked a young girl who was admiring the many flowers in her hand.

"Master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like the flowers I got him?" She asked.

"I don't care Rin! I have much more important things to worry about right now, like where milord is!" Jaken replied in his usual annoying, loud voice.

"You really shouldn't worry about it; Lord Sesshomaru is always going off alone and comes back just fine"

"Of course I know that girl, but what if milord needs me?"

"Ha! What would he need you for, your practical useless to him" she laughed much to Jaken's displeasure.

"Quiet Rin!"

Back in the clearing Kori watch in amusement as Inuyasha struggled to break free. "You're pathetic, just like all the other half breeds" He barely paid attention to him as he was much busier trying to break free.

"I'll beat you and I'll beat, NARAKU!" he used all his strength and smashed his sword into the ground yelling, "Wind Scar!" The force of it threw the snow off him and relived him of the burning sensation.

"Hmm, maybe this will be more interesting than I thought!" Kōri grabbed the blades from his back and lunged towards Inuyasha.

He parried both blades and they continued to exchange blows. Inuyasha was rather slow and clumsy, whereas Kōri was amazingly fast. His twin blades repeatedly clashed against the Tetsugia and to his surprise didn't break. They were thin and sharp, yet seemed to be as strong as steel.

Inuyasha was barely able to keep up with him and the silvery ice sliced through his skin. It cut straight through one of his old wounds and soon blood leaked all over him. _I won't be able to keep this up much longer! _

High in the air above the forest Kirara dotted back and forth looking for Inuyasha. Behind Sango, Kagome was sitting looking terrible. The air whipped through her hair and made it look like a mess. And her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"It's okay Kagome, I feel your pain" Miroku said, sitting right behind her.

"Looks like he's feeling a lot more then that…"Sango rolled her eyes, seeing Miroku up to his usual lecherous ways.

**SLAP! **"Not the time Miroku!" Kagome was furious and he backed away as far as he could.

"Wait, stop!" she ordered Sango. "I sense jewel shards, three of them!"

"Where?"

"Hmm…Over there!" she pointed and Kirara sped off.

"Wind Scar!" Kōri easily dodged the attack however one of his blades got caught in the blast. The sword was cut in two, Inuyasha smirked.

"Not bad, but don't think you've won yet!" the snow around him clung to the broken blade and before long it was whole once more.

He ran forward and brought both blades down on Inuyasha, the Tetsugia held. "Ahhh" he tried desperately to hold him off but he was simply too weak. Kōri overpowered him and the Tetsugia dropped to the ground.

"And so the cold takes another life" Inuyasha felt the cold blade on his neck.

"I'm not done yet! Blades of blood!" Kōri was caught off guard by the sudden attack and lost grip on his weapons. It however did nothing to his body; it merely made small scratches across his armor.

"That's it; I've had enough of you!" He grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm. He let out a yell of pain as his arm seemed to freeze, before long a thing coating of ice was covering it.

"What the hell?" He lost all feeling in his arm and the weight of it caused him to fall. Kōri leaped away and retrieved his blades. Inuyasha used his free hand to claw at this ice, yet no matter how much he attacked it, it would not break.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha!" The blades came down on him ready to end is life.

At the same time he again felt the same feeling when he fought Jusake. The pain across his body disappeared, and his inner demon began to take control. As before his claws and fangs grew longer, and his eyes became a dark blood red. Using amazing reflexes and speed he raised his frozen arm and used it to block the swords.

"What?" Kōri yelled as both his blades and the ice around Inuyasha's arm shattered. In a flurry of ice he rushed forward and clawed at him. His armor held against his attack, however anywhere he did not have armor covering was bleeding like crazy.

_How the hell? I froze his arm, there's no way he could have had the strength to lift it!_ The ice master desperately tried to get away from the full demon but he was much too fast. Despite not piercing his armor, Inuyasha continued to maul him. The continued attacks caused large cracks to appear in his armor and not long after it fell to pieces leaving him wide open.

"I will not be beaten by a weakling like you!" he shot more shards out of his hands. Inuyasha was hit by a few but it did not stop him, he rushed forward and punched straight through his chest.

"Aghhh…" Kōri stumbled backwards as blood flowed across his chest. Inuyasha merely smiled and smashed his face into the ground. His blood drenched claws grasped around his neck and he pulled him up. He looked into his eyes and now realized he was no half demon, no human could have such evil eyes.

Inuyasha grasped as hard as he could and only stopped after hearing a loud crack, he threw the corpse to the ground.

Kagome and the others had just arrived to see the horrific sight. "Inu-inuyasha" she took a step forward.

"No Kagome!" Myoga jumped onto her shoulder. "Stay away from Master Inuyasha! We have to get out of here before he kills us all!"

"He's right Kagome, we can't do anything for him right now" Miroku grabbed her arm and tried to bring her back to Kirara.

"I'm not just abandoning him!" She broke free of his grip and ran towards Inuyasha. He looked over to see her; again only one thought came to his mind. Kill.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Still he felt nothing, he pulled her off and just as he did to Kōri he grabbed her neck. His claws broke her skin and blood started to trickle down her neck. "Inuyasha…please…stop!" she struggled to speak each word. He watched as she struggled to breathe and increased the pressure. He was thrilled to see the life leave her. Tears ran down her face and her eyes began to drop, the last thing she saw was Inuyasha's red eyes.

"Control yourself brother!" A whip of light shot out and wrapped around Inuyasha. He was tugged away from Kagome and she fell to the ground gasping for air. "Kagome!" Miroku ran forward and heaved her onto Kirara, they flew into the air and watched from above.

Sesshomaru stood above Inuyasha with his claws raised. "Are you really trying to kill the women you seem to care so much about? You sicken me, you can't even control yourself."

Inuyasha growled at him and got to his feet. "Let's see how strong you truly are in your demon form, Inuyasha".

(Next up is another battle scene with the one and only Lord Sesshomaru! Not sure when I will have it up but shouldn't be too long. Please review!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Real sorry for the delay but my computer kind of broke. At first I was worried because they thought it was the hard drive cause all my things would be gone. But luckily it only turned out to be the fan. Anyway, please read and review!)

The beating sun and perfect blue sky soon disappeared behind dark rain clouds. A light drizzle began to fall and made the scene below even more dramatic. Shards of ice and specks of blood littered the ground. The corpse of Kōri lay a short distance from the two demons.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared and each other, waiting for the other to attack. The younger brother made the first move, he darted forward and his claws went straight for the neck.

However his older brother's speed was unparalleled and he easily caught his approaching claws. Inuyasha let out a growl of pain when he twisted his wrist back. "Insolent whelp, even as a full demon you stand no chance against me" Sesshomaru spoke in his usual calm, expressionless voice. Inuyasha tried the other hand but it was caught just as easily.

"It seems like Sesshomaru has this one" Myoga spoke much to everyone's surprise.

"You're still here? We thought you ran off long ago" Sango said.

"Why I've never been so insulted in my life, if my master's life's in danger than I need to be there for him!"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be saying that if you weren't up here where it's safe…"

"Will you two stop fighting? Now, what were you saying about Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Ahem, yes. As I was saying, it seems Sesshomaru is going to win this fight. Even in his full demon form, Sesshomaru is still faster and stronger than lord Inuyasha!" Kagome looked back down at the two worried.

Inuyasha suddenly got the upper hand when he used all his strength to pull his hands back towards him. Sesshomaru lost his balance and let go of his grip on his brother. Inuyasha charged back and clawed at any part of him he could reach. The sharp claws ripped through his shirt and left deep cuts along his shoulder.

Angered at the sudden pain Sesshomaru summoned his light whip. He easily kept Inuyasha at bay; however this didn't stop him from trying which earned him several bad scratches. His sudden advantage was lost when Inuyasha grabbed hold of the whip. He tugged and threw it to the ground; however this earned him a very deep slash across his hand.

"Well, it seems you're going to put up a fight after all. Poison claws!" His claws turned to a dark green color and he began assaulting Inuyasha. Even in his demon state he knew what would happen if Sesshomaru touched him with those claws, so he did his best to keep his distance.

After some time of dodging his brothers attack's he saw a gap in his defense. He went straight for it and soon bits of ripped clothes and blood filled the air. Sesshomaru jumped out of his grasp and landed some feet away in the middle of the clearing.

The fight was more even now, as both brothers were covered in blood and badly wounded. "Enough brother, this end now" Finally he placed a hand on one of his sword's hilts. He withdrew Tokijin and pointed it at Inuyasha. "I've been holding back for your sake, but no longer" Even though he kept the same attitude as before anybody could tell that he was in pain, and even perhaps, fear.

"Hmm, this is going to be interesting. The wounds that Lord Inuyasha has inflicted on his brother will slow him down, however Tokijin is an immensely powerful sword. No doubt Sesshomaru will strike him down!"

"Just who's side are you on?"

He leaped forward and swung his sword in a downward arc. Inuyasha jumped just in time and Tokijin only struck the ground leaving a large hole. Despite his injuries his sword attacks were as fast and graceful as ever, with his enemy hardly able to keep up.

They fought all along the clearing, Inuyasha not able to even get in a single attack. Before long the exhaustion of avoiding all the attacks wore him down and Tokijin sliced through part of his chest. He stumbled back and held his heart as blood continued to gush out of the wound. Thinking that the fight was over Sesshomaru turned his back and started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru?" A voice yelled from the forest. Jaken stumbled out into the clearing to see his master striding towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru! I've finally found you, but what have-" He cut himself off when he noticed his enemy behind him. "Ah, I see you gave Inuyasha a good beating!" he laughed.

"Silence Jaken" he stated.

"Ses-ses-sesshomaru…"Inuyasha growled, surprised he turned around.

"You actually want to continue fighting? Give up already, you don't stand a chance"

"Die Sesshomaru!" He was caught off guard and Inuyasha seized his throat.

"Mi'lord!"

Sesshomaru was no fool and could tell when he was beaten, he would have to run. Using the last of his strength he pried Inuyasha's claws from his neck. "Goodbye, brother" He took flight and soared away from him, Jaken was just barely able to grab hold of his Mokomoko (His fluffy!)

With no opponents around him his adrenaline disappeared letting his injuries catch up with him. As before he collapsed and everything went dark.

Sometime later in the darkness of the night.

As heavy rain and wind pounded the landscape a small insect somehow managed to fly through it. It landed in the clearing and searched around for its target. Before long it spotted a corpse and flew over to it, it dug three shards out of his chest then scurried off.

Later it returned to a shrine on the side of a mountain. Inside stood a man clad in bone armor, he turned to see his pet return.

"Ah, so you've finally returned" Naraku held out his palm and three shards were dropped onto it. "So Kōri is dead, everything is going according to plan" He said with a laugh.

Inuyasha regained his consciousness to find himself in a cave. The storm continued outside as its rains and heavy wind pounded the mountain. He looked around him to find several corpses, worried he turned them over. "Sa-sango?" He looked over the dead form of Sango. Claws and bite marks covered her, and a large hold in her chest could be seen. His breathing began to get heavy as he checked each body to find Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all dead.

"This is all my fault, there all dead because I wasn't fast enough…" He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"Keh, nothing you can do could have saved them"

"Who's there?" Inuyasha placed a hand on his sword; he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Does it matter? I wasn't the one who killed them, if that what you're thinking. No Inuyasha, it was you who killed them"

"Wha-?" He suddenly noticed his blood soaked hands and yet another body in front of him. He noticed her face and quickly turned away, he couldn't bear to look at her. Tear formed in his eyes and rolled down his face as he realized what he had done.

Out of the darkness stepped himself. Well, not exactly himself but someone very similar. His claws and fangs were much longer, and his eyes a deep red. "You killed her, you killed Kagome"

"I...I… No! I couldn't have, I just-" He desperately tried to tell himself that it wasn't true but it was right in front of him. There was no denying it. He looked back down at her silky white face, it was stained with blood and a painful expression lay imprinted on her face. "Kagome…" he ran his hand across her face, he closed his eyes.

A hot sensation burned across his forehead as he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Kagome sitting over him, rag in hand. "Inuyasaha! You're awake!" she said smiling at him.

"What happened?" He questioned, he was sure he transformed.

"Well… And then after you passed out we carried you back here. You've been asleep for 2 days now, everyone's been worried" Kagome finished.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running away like that" He watched as Kagome dipped the rag in hot water and pressed it against his forehead. The warm tingling sensation felt good across his scratched face.

"Oh Inuyasha… I-I- I didn't know what I was going to do without you!" She dropped the rag and hugged him. She started crying once he embraced her back.

"I was stupid for running away like that, it won't happen again, I promise" Kagome smiled and they continued to embrace one another for some time.

(So were starting to see more tension with Inuyasha's demon form. And what could these dreams mean? Well the only way to find out is to keep reading!) 


	7. Chapter 7

(Rather than answer all your questions right now, i think it would be alot better to read on...)

Several days had passed and Inuyasha was starting to get healed. He still held many scars from the previous battles, but in time they would heal. During this time Inuyasha would spend most of his time thinking. He still fought with himself about leaving, but in the end he knew he couldn't leave Kagome. If he left her she would just follow, like a puppy there seemed to be no way of losing her.

"So just how did you find me? The forest is huge; it would have taken you forever to find me." Inuyasha asked Kagome one dreary day.

"Well, we tried that at first but of course it didn't work very well" She put down her math book and looked at Inuyasha. He was leaning against the shrine's wall, walking was still hard for him. "But not long after we started looking I sensed three jewel shards and of course we sped off and found you."

"How many jewel shards do we got now?" Kagome immediately sat dumbfounded.

"Well uh, we kind of forget them there…"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I forgot about them okay! I'm sorry for being more worried about you!" She yelled back.

"You Idiot! How the hell could you-"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was silenced as the damn rosary around his neck forced him into the ground.

Outside Miroku shook his head, "Seems like there back to normal…" he sighed.

"You can say that again…" Shippo piped from his shoulder as more yelling and another sit could be heard.

"Finial, it's so nice to get outside that cave!" Rin shouted with glee as she and Jaken wandered across a large field.

"Yes, and now we get soaked with rain…"

"Come on master Jaken, live a little" she ran pranced across the field and the imp could barely keep up.

"Not- ugh- so fast Rin" he said clutching his chest, "And how could you say something like that at a time like this? Lord Sesshomaru has been gravely hurt and its are duty to nurse him back to health. Now is not the time for games!"

Nonetheless she still pranced across the field until they arrived at a small store along the main road leading into the forest. Jaken waited outside as she purchased the medicine. "Be careful out there now, there's been a lot of demon's wandering around lately" An elderly woman told her as she left.

They both walked through the terrible weather back to the cave that had recently been calling home. "Lord Sesshomaru! Were back!" Rin yelled running inside. The small fire that had built still burned and Sesshomrau leaned against a wall some feet away. He looked almost as bad as his younger brother. His old ripped shirt lay some feet away leaving his chest bare. It was cut in several places, some of which on his shoulder were Inuyasha had laid a very nasty blow.

However despite the injuries, Rin couldn't help but smile on the inside. It reminded her of a time long ago were she has stumbled across the same hurt Sesshomaru. Both times he had been beaten by his younger brother, and now both times she would help nurse him. She handed him the medicine and he nodded towards her, they met eyes for a moment. On the inside he was smiling, this girl really did care for him.

"My I ask a question milord?" Jaken broke their sudden moment and left an awkward silence between them.

"What is it Jaken?"He said annoyed.

"Well uh, I was just wondering…Why did you save that girl?"

Sesshomaru thought a moment before answering. "That's none of your business Jaken" Which sent his servant into a state of asking for forgiveness and the such. Sesshomaru knew why he saved that girl; he just wasn't going to say it in front of them. For he too cared for a mortal.

Finally two weeks after Inuyasha sustained his injuries he was ready to travel. Any normal human would have taken months to heal that kind of damage. But do to his amazing rejuvenation powers he healed three times as fast and now almost all his wounds were gone. Not wanting to stay in the forest any longer they started a journey to the nearby town.

"Inuyasha! Come back here!"

"I already told you, I'm fine!"

Kagome chased Inuyasha down a road with the others in step.

"He hasn't changed a bit"

"Nope"

"Ha-ha! Try and get me now!" He yelled from atop a high tree.

"Sit boy!" The raven haired girl started checking his bandages as he lay withering in pain.

_This storm just isn't letting up_, Kagura thought as she looked outside. Normally she should have been focused on the figure standing some feet from her, but right now she didn't want to bother with him.

"So Hakudoshi, you're sure of what you have to do?" Naraku asked the short boy standing next to her.

"Heh, of course. All I need to do is capture the girl, how hard could it be?" Damn she hated that kid.

It really seemed that his newest incarnations were the most like him, Kori being almost an exact duplicate of Naraku. Of course they looked nothing alike, but they both seemed to have that evil nature about them. _Whatever, I'm glad he's dead; one Naraku is enough as it is._

"And Kagura, you will be accompanying him." He directed his attention towards her forcing her to look back. She nodded. "Well, get going!" Kagura and Hakudoshi left to do there master's bidding.

The next day they arrived at the town and took shelter in the nearest inn. They bought a room for the night and started unpacking.

"So, with Inuyasha healed what are we doing next?" Sango asked after they finished.

"Well I say we stay a couple of days, I haven't had a hot bath and a real bed in ages!" Kagome said happily.

"Whatever, but we can't stay to long. There's jewel shards to hunt down after all!"

A few hours later they rested in there room, it was getting dark out.

"Hmm, the storm seems to have finally stopped" Inuyasha mentioned peaking his head outside. "I say we leave tomorrow."

"What? But we haven't even-" Kagome was cut off by a yell from outside.

"Demons!"More screams and they all rushed outside. Several building were on fire and demons scurried about killing anyone in there way.

"And just when I was getting board too!" One of the demons charged Inuyasha but was cut in two before it got anywhere close. "Come on, there probably someone in trouble."

They darted through the streets looking for survivors and killing demons as they went. They stepped onto a road with buildings on either side. "I think that's the last of em" Inuyasha muttered putting away his sword.

"Finially, I was wondering when you'd show up" They turned to a figure on top of the nearby building.

"Hakudoshi…" Inuyasha instantly recognized his halberd.

"Get the girl!" At this villagers suddenly filled both exits and approached them with hoes and scythes. Right now this wasn't good. They were cornered at both sides and Hakudoshi had the higher ground, he would have to think of something smart to get out of this one.

"We can't kill them, there just villagers!" Miroku said batting several of the back with his staff.

"No they aren't" Inuyasha sliced through the nearest one and watched as the wound foamed and bubbled. "It's Kagura that's behind this"

"I still don't like the idea of it but…Hirakotsu!" Her boomerang carved through the crowd and made a path. "Let's go!"

"Hmph, Kagura stop them" As they rushed towards the new exit Kagura suddenly landed in front of them, more villagers came from behind.

"You better get outta our way" Inuyasha pointed his sword at her.

"You really should watch your back" she smirked, he suddenly heard Kagome scream.

"Kagome!" Several of the villagers had grabbed her and were pulling her further into the crowd.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled as Inuyasha went to save her. The attack caught him from behind and he collapsed. The others tried desperately to reach her but there was simply too many of them. By the time they destroyed them all she was gone along with Hakudoshi and Kagura.

"She's gone, and it's all my fault…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Inuyasha, it isn't your fault." Miroku said patting the sulking half-demon on the back.

"It was!" He lashed out at him, "If only I stuck beside her…" Inuyasha pushed him away and covered his face with his hands. Kagome was gone, kidnapped by Naraku. Who known's what he's going to do to her.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for everything. When everyone in my village was slaughtered did I just sit around blaming myself? No, I blamed Naraku and that's what you should be doing too." Sango stepped in.

"Will all of you just stay out of this? I can't lose her, I just can't!"

"We'll help you then, you can't find Naraku on your own." Miroku finished. He hated to admit it but he really did need them, he wouldn't stand a chance against Naraku alone.

"Fine…" Was all he said.

In the air above a rolling plane Kagura on her giant feather glided along with Hakudoshi close by.

"Let me go you bit-" Kagura covered Kagome's mouth.

"Shut up already, were not far." she ordered.

A few minutes past before Hakudoshi spoke, "Kagura make sure the girl makes it back safely, I'm going ahead." Of course, leave her behind to do all the dirty work. Soon after the boy left Kagome once again started fighting against her captor.

"Watch what you're doing, you're going to kill yourself!" Kagura said grabbing on to Kagome to keep her from falling. She had no idea where she was right now so even if she survived the fall she'd be finished.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked quietly after she calmed down.

"To Naraku's current hidout, ever since his castle was destroyed we've been forced to stay in some rundown shrine. Also don't ask me what he wants with you, I have no clue. He never tells me anything…" She turned her attention back to the starry night in front of her.

A worried look crossed Kagome's face. Narkau was cold and ruthless, he felt no remorse whatsoever. Something like torture would seem like nothing to him.

"I'm sure I saw them fly this way. But they have a head start so they could be pretty far ahead of us by now" Sango guided Kirara along. Beside her flew Hachi who was carrying Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Master Miroku, can we rest now?" The Tanuki asked.

"Come on Hachi, we've only been flying for an hour now and we haven't even caught sight of Kagura or Hakudoshi." He sighed and went back to flying.

"We're defiantly going the right way." Inuyasha said sniffing the air around him wildly, "I can smell Kagome mixed in with the stench of Naraku." They were currently flying over a large valley dotted with rivers and streams. It was still fairly dark out and probably and few hours until sunrise.

_Hold on a little longer Kagome, just a little longer…_

Kagura arrived at the shrine and dropped Kagome onto the hard wood. Hakudoshi stepped out of the nearby darkness.

"Finally I've been waiting for hours," he smirked. She was just about to tell the little prick off until she noticed Naraku behind him.

"Kagura, bring the girl inside." She unwillingly dragged the raven haired girl inside the cramped building. She set her down and turned her back to her master. "Now leave me be." He closed the door leaving them in an awkward silence.

"How are you my dear Kagome?" She crawled backwards as he stepped closer.

"St-stay away from me you creep!" She went to slap him but he easily caught her hand.

"Just look at what that monster did to you." He caught sight of the claw marks along her neck.

"The only monster here is you!" she screamed, "Inuyasha will save me you'll see!"

"Ha, Inuyasha has been following my plan this whole time, every move he makes is because of me. Of course he'll come, and when he does my plan will be complete!" She looked into the half-demon's evil eyes and knew this could only turn out for the worse.

Meanwhile Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all trying to persuade Inuyasah to take a break.

"I've already told you I'm not giving up till my legs give out!"Inuyasha walked across a field.

"Inuyasha, we've been looking all night. Kirara and Hachi are both exhausted and so are we." Miroku remarked trying to keep up with him.

"We don't even know if we're going the right way."

"I can still smell her, its faint but it's there."

"Let's just leave the idiot." Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and collapsed on the grass.

Leaving the others behind Inuyasha continued to march forward. A breeze swept across the area and he suddenly picked up a new scent. His robe dragged behind him as he dashed off.

A short minute later he came upon an eerie scene. Several lights danced in a small clutter of trees.

(At this part I highly suggest playing Kikyou's theme, a beautiful song in my opinion)

"Ki-Kikyo…"

The priestesses turned around to see Inuyasha enter. Her soul catchers danced around her and matched perfectly with her snow white robes.

"Inuyasha, I knew you'd come."

"Kikyo, why are you here?" He asked, his voice suddenly dropping to a whisper.

"You're chasing after Kagome, aren't you?" She completely ignored his question.

"I-I-I…" He stuttered, "Yes…" he turned away not bearing to look at her.

"It's okay Inuyasha, you love her." At this he jerked his head up, ready to protest. However he stopped himself, Kikyo was right. "You loved me at a time too, but Naraku drove us apart." she continued, playing with the soul collector around her hand. "Don't let that happen with Kagome, go after her. She went that way." Kikyo pointed towards a mountain in the distance.

All Inuyasha did was stare at his former love. It's true, he did love her. But he loved Kagome more. "Thank you, Kikyo." He left before his eyes started to water.

She smiled after he left, "No, thank you Inuyasha. For the time we spent together."

"Come on you guys, today's the day we finish off Naraku once and for all!" Inuyasha yelled to the three bodies of his friends once he got back. The all were lying on the ground trying to get some rest.

"But we don't even know where he is." Sango sighed.

"Oh yeah? He's right over there!" He pointed towards the same mountain Kikyo did.

"And how do you know that?" questioned Miroku.

"Come on, trust me!" They all sighed and got up to follow their excited half-demon friend. Once again a light drizzle began to fall. However it didn't dampen Inuyasha's sprits, he was going to save Kagome. No matter what.

(Ah, when I first started writing this story I promised myself I wouldn't include Kikyo. However I found Inuyasha just isn't Inuyasha without Kikyo, and I thought she would fit in well here. Anyway this story is starting to come to a close, next chapter might be the next one, or I might be able to stretch it out to two)


	9. Chapter 9

(Sorry for the delay, would have released this a couple days ago but as you may now Fanfiction is having problems. Anyway this chapter is by far the longest, being almost double what my usual chapters are. Enjoy!)

"Looks like Inuyasha and his friends have finally arrived." Hakudoshi said after noticing them from afar. Kagura leaned on the banister a few feet away; she watched their progress with boredom.

"What does Naraku want us to do, kill them?"

"That's what he told us." He responded than jumped over the banister, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He floated down and Kagura followed.

(Inuyasha and co.)

_Finally after all this time Naraku's gonna pay. After all the lives he's destroyed all the people he's killed. Today he dies._

Inuyasha looked to his left to see Mirkou. When he first met the monk he didn't like him much. He kidnapped Kagome and stole their jewel shards. His constant womanizing wasn't that enjoyable either. Yet despite all his faults they were friends. Miroku was loyal and a good man to have around.

On his right Sango walked beside him. Her Hirakosu and various other weapons hung around her body. When he first met her he had felt sorry for her, it was hard losing someone you love. But not long after he thought she showed her true colors by stealing his Tetsugia. He was wrong their too, Naraku was the one behind it all controlling her little brother. Besides Inuyasha she was probably the strongest in their group of demon slayers, they would have lost a lot of battles without her.

Finally the fox demon Shippo leaped ahead of them. While they did have their differences and often fought they were really similar. Both of them had demon blood flowing through their veins and both of them were orphaned. He was glad Shippo was around; he needed someone to relate to.

The mountain Naraku was hiding out at rose above them, it was growing bigger with ever step they took. So far they hadn't fought any of Naraku's demons or his incarnations. This changed when both Hakudoshi and Kagura landed ahead of them.

"So we have to get through you before we get to Kagome? Fine, try and stop me!" He rushed forward and swung his massive sword at his closest target, Hakuhoshi. The young boy was to fast however and merely jumped in the air to avoid his attack. He landed and stabbed at Inuyasha with his halberd. Their blades crossed and his friends rushed forward to help him.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura unleashed her signature move which sent pieces of the ground flying.

"You take her! I-got-the-little-punk!" He yelled swinging his sword between each word.

"Step aside Kagura, and we'll let you live." Miroku requested.

"Hmph, if I just gave up and let you pass Naraku would kill me! I die either way!" Mirkou just barely avoided the blades of light. "So be it."

(Inuyasha)

"Your temper is going to get the best of you." Hakudoshi dodged yet another one of Inuyasha's blows.

"You know you're really pissing me off!" _He just doges everything I throw at him! I'm gonna have to use the wind scar to end this…_

Bit by bit Naraku's child incarnation was wearing down Inuyasha and before long he was going to be wide open.

(Others)

"Hirakosu!" Kagura lifted her fan and the winds carried the wooden boomerang far away from her. The monk charged her with his staff and she had to jump back to avoid him. _Dam it! There's too many of them, Hakudoshi better hurry up with Inuyasha._ She thought.

Kagura used her power over the winds to thrust the staff from Mirkou's hands leaving him wide open. "Dance of bl-" Shippo rushed forward and jumped onto her back before she could finish him. "Get off me you little pest!"

"I'll never give up on my friends, get her!" He bit into her arm which caused her to try and get the fox child off of her.

"I don't usual hit women so you'll have to excuse me!" Miroku charged towards her and hit her hard with his staff. She stumbled back and fell on the ground. "I wonder how Inuyasha's doing." He looked over to see them fighting a few meters away.

(Inuyasha)

"I got you now, Wind Scar!" He smashed the Tetsugia as hard as he could into the ground. The blades of light surged forward however Hakudoshi dodged them just as easily.

"You're really going to have to try better to beat me." He continued to smirk which just fueled his opponent's anger. He was slowing down now, soon would be the time to strike. He charged him again and sent a flurry of blows which he merely jumped to avoid.

"Wind Scar!" As before he used his lightning speed to avoid the attack, and then went back to avoiding his blows.

"Ugh." Inuyasha groaned as his body began to slow down from swinging around his heavy sword so much. Hakudoshi leaped forward and angled his blade to cut straight through him; he didn't have the strength to lift his sword.

Inuyasha closed his eyes thinking it was over. However after several seconds he opened his eyes to see his friends in front of him. Hakudoshi lay unconscious a few feet from them. "What the-?"

"You're lucky we got here in time, he was just about to finish you." Sango smiled at him.

"But what did you do?"

"I hit him with my Hirakosu, he was so intent on finishing you he didn't even notice it coming."

"Well thanks. But now's no time to celebrate, we still have Kagome to save." They nodded and continued toward the mountain.

"Wait, what about Kagura and Hakudoshi?" Inuyasha stopped them.

"I got just the thing." Sango pulled out a couple of tablets from a pouch, "We use these to put demons to sleep. It should keep them quiet for a few hours." She gave a tablet to both of them and they continued on their way.

As they got to the base they found a large cave entrance. "This must be where he's keeping Kagome, come on lets hurry." They walked through the fairly large cave in the dark. The ground underneath them was very moist and every step they took seemed to suck them in more. The storm outside could still be heard faintly and only made the cave more eerie.

Before long they made it to an intersection, the tunnel parted three ways.

"What way do you suppose we go?" Mirkou asked.

Inuyasha smelled the air around him, "This way." He said walking towards the right tunnel. Suddenly the sound of yells and footsteps filled the cave. Dozens of demons began pouring out the other two tunnels; they immediately began attacking the group.

"Go on Inuyasha, we can handle them!" Mirkou said crushing a demon's skull under his staff.

"But I can't just-"

"Just go you idiot, you need to save Kagome!"Shippo yelled before courageously jumping onto and biting a demons head.

"Here take these!" Sango yelled throwing him a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Their Kagome's, they might come in handy."

He looked back on them as they battled the demons. Those were his friends alright. Inuyasha nodded and ran deeper into the cave.

As the dog demon delved further into the mountain he began to realize how familiar this was. _It's like I've been here before… _The darkness around him was becoming lighter as something ahead was flickering. He made out the form of a torch not far ahead; he stopped just as the cave branched off left_. Wait a second! I have been here before, in my dreams! I remember now, I was trying to save Kagome and the others. But then Naraku beat me. He's in there, I know it…_ _But I have to do this for Kagome, he won't beat me. Naraku dies today!_ Summoning all his courage he put a hand on his Tetsugia and turned the corner.

The small dark tunnel had branched off to a large cavern. Torches hung along the walls which kept the room reasonably lit. In the middle stood the man that filled him with such hate and anger, Naraku. A few feet from him sat the bound and gagged Kagome. The evil man smiled as he entered.

"So Inuyasha, you've finally arrived." He stated smugly.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he ran over to her. He threw the bow and quiver to the ground and untied her.

"Inuyasha you came!" She cried as he embraced her.

"Of course I came; I would never leave you…" He whispered into her ear.

"How touching, but we must really get on. I haven't set this all up for nothing you know."

"What do you mean 'set up'?" He asked getting up.

"My plan of course. This whole time I've been setting you up with one fight after another. Who do you think gave Jusake his demons; did you honestly think that weakling got them on his own? I gave him command over a number of my demons, I than told him to start rampaging the country side. I knew it was only a matter of time until you ran into him." Inuyasha listened as Naraku revealed his plan, was he serious about this? If so than what did he accomplish?

"I knew you would kill him, but only in your demon form. After I heard of Jusake's death I created an incarnation, Kori. I sent him into the forest to fight you. I entrusted three jewel shards with him so he would have enough strength to beat you, but not strong enough to kill your demon form. Ha, and Sesshormaru… I never planned him, but he only made the whole thing better."

"What the hell did you accomplish with that, what was the point?" Inuyasha asked.

"My point was to get you to transform. Every time you transform you lose a piece of your human self, so the more I made you transform the more uncontrollably you became. Now finally it comes down to this. I led you here and I just need to execute the final phase of my plan."

"Narkau you bastard, this time you've gone too far!" Inuyasha got up and swung his sword at Naraku. His barrier flickered as the sword made contact leaving him unscarred.

"You can't beat me Inuyasha, at least not in this form…" He smiled. "But enough fighting, watch as my plan comes full circle!" Naraku raised his hand which extended out into a bony spear. Inuyasha watched in horror as it shot straight towards Kagome. Before he could even move it went through her chest in a storm of blood. He pulled back his arm and she looked at Inuyasha with wearer eyes.

(Sorry to interrupt but I would suggest playing the Inuyasha song, End of Memory. I guarantee that it will make this next part a dozen times better.)

"Inu…yasha…" She struggled to say before falling back onto the ground.

"KAGOME!" he rushed over to her corpse and looked upon her. Her arms were spread out showing the hole in her chest. She was covered in blood and her eyes were closed. Inuyasha desperately checked her pulse to see if she was alive. Nothing.

"No…Th-this can't be happening…She can't be dead." Inuyasha began crying as the truth washed over him Kagome, the women he loved was dead. "NO! Kagome I love you! You can't die, y-you just can't!" Naraku smiled cruelly as he wept over her body. "Please Kagome; I'm so sorry for everything. Don't be dead, please don't!" His tears dropped onto her body as he continued to plead.

"You can still save her." Naraku stated.

"Wh-what? How? Tell me! I'll give anything, pay any price to save her!" Inuyasha yelled the sadness was suddenly turned to bitter rage against the man who killed her.

"Here." He threw something and he quickly caught, the Shikon jewel sat in his hand. "It's complete; it will grant any wish you desire."

"Wait, why are you helping me?" Inuyasha asked, his voice becoming weak and horse.

"Ha, we both know you won't use that to save her. If you were to instead use it so become a full demon, than your selfishness and wish would corrupt the Jewel beyond purification. Its darkness would corrupt anything it touches, and it would be truly complete."

_What the hell is he talking about; of course I'm going to use it to bring Kagome back! _'Are you so sure of that?'Another voice suddenly asked in his head. 'If you were to use it to become a full demon than you could easily mop the floor with Naraku. You would become the strongest demon alive!' _But what about Kagome? There's no way I'm going to just abandon her. _'Why would you need her? You have no need for a mortal, power is all you desire and power is all you need'Inuyasha suddenly realized who this voice was, it was his demon self!

He was literally torn between himself. His demon half wanted to become a full demon while his human half wanted to save Kagome. He held his face in his hands while he tried to decide. "Ha, you can't win Inuyasha. Your human half has become too weak; your inner demon is taking over."

"You're wrong Naraku!" He stumbled around as his mind was in turmoil. That damn voice just kept whispering in his head, it wouldn't stop! 'Forget about her, even your full demon brother couldn't beat you!'"Will you get out of my head!" He clumsily slammed himself against the wall and continued to flail around the room.

Suddenly the hands around his face began to stiffen; the familiar feeling of his demon taking over was washing over him. "No! I won't transform, not now!" No matter how hard he tried he was forced to watch in horror as he transformed. Just as the transformation was about to finish he collapsed on the ground.

"Now you see Inuyasha, I always win. I'll be taking the Shikon Jewel back now." As he was about to pick up the jewel the room was filled with a sudden pink light. "What the-!"

Inuyasha got to his feet and smiled at Naraku. His transformation had subsided, his claws and fangs were their normal length and his eyes were the usual yellow. "You're wrong Naraku. The human spirit will always be stronger." Kagome was getting to her feet and he noticed that her wounds were gone. The Shikon No Tama had worked.

"Here Kagome!" He threw her bow to her and turned back to Naraku. "This ends now." He unseathed his own sword and pointed it at Naraku.

"This is impossible! There's no way you could beat your demon half!" He yelled angrily. "Your human half was too weak, I made sure of it!" "Very well than, I'll just have to kill you!" His hands began to crackle with energy and he launched a dark ball at Inuyasha.

_This is it, time for the Backlash wave!_ Finding the middle point of the balls energy he cut straight through it, "Backlash wave!" combining his Tetsugia's own energy and sending it straight back at Naraku. Behind him he heard Kagome pull back her bow, and release it just as he finished. The two forces of extreme energy hit Naraku's shield and easily tore through it.

By the time the dust finally cleared only Kagome and Inuyasha were left standing, holding each other in a tender embrace. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I Kagome, so am I…"

_One week later…_

"Inuyasha! Where did you run off to?" Kagome wandered around Kaede's village. She ran into Sango and Mirkou holding hands.

"Looking for Inuyasha? I think I saw him over by the old tree." Sango told her. She smiled when she noticed them holding hands.

"Oh, thanks Sango. You two enjoy yourselves!" She ran off skipping.

"Hmm, I wonder what she's so happy about."

"No clue…"

"Will you get your hands off of me!" _Slap!_

Kagome followed the dirt road outside of the village and wandered into the forest. Before long she came across the old tree and Inuyasha. The light was beautiful shinning through the trees and the sky was a clear blue. The birds around her chirped and everything was good in the world.

"Oh, hey there Kagome." He turned around noticing her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just remembering old memories. Not much to do around here since we beat Naraku. Shouldn't you be heading back home?"

"I've got plenty of time, right now I want spend it with you." Inuyasha smiled as she held his hand. They looked up at the clear blue sky and knew that only good times were to come.

(Well here we are, I really did enjoy writing this, and for being my second fanfic I think it's rather good. Thanks all for who read and reviewed; it really did help me write better. I will be releasing another story sometime in the future; I've already begun work on it and should be done the first chapter soon. Till then Goodbye!)


End file.
